Tan cerca y Tan lejos
by Zero-0017
Summary: Haise Sasaki estaba un poco insatisfecho con la sensación de "no pertenezco aquí". Esa que le decía que muy en el fondo, había alguien que esperaba su regreso en algún lugar; Pero, ¿quién?


**_Notas de la Autora:_**

Primera vez que escribo de Haise como personaje principal, así que no sé realmente si quedo lo suficientemente bien. Espero que les agrade aunque sea un poco.

...

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Tokyo Ghoul son propiedad de Sui Ishida.

 **Aviso:** Este fanfiction participa en el  Reto Temático: Complementame, perteneciente al Foro Anteiku: la cafetería para los fans de Tokyo Ghoul

 **Nota:** Para entender la historia deben haber leído lo que va de TG:Re. Quedan advertidos.

 **Palabras:** 980

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-_Tan cerca y tan lejos_-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _«Hermanito»_

Esa simple palabra se repetía un sinfín de veces en su subconsciente. ¿Qué sabia aquella chica de él? Fueguchi. Una ghoul que había actuado para defenderle. No es que realmente le importara o molestara que de vez en cuando a aquella chica le llamara de esa forma, pero si era algo extraño que aquella chica ghoul le tratara con tanta familiaridad. Como si fuera importante para ella.

Pero vamos… ¿Qué sabia él realmente sobre tener una familia? Lo más cercano a una era a su " _familia_ " del CCG –Arima, Akira y el Quinx Squad-. No era como que tuviera memorias que respaldaran el pensamiento de pertenecer a ese tipo de nicho familiar. No era que reclamara nada, aunque si estaba un poco insatisfecho con la sensación de " _no pertenezco aquí_ ". Esa que le decía que muy en el fondo, había alguien que esperaba su regreso en algún lugar.

 _«Pero, ¿quién?»_

Daba una vuelta en la cama tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero sin éxito. Su mente que le pedía dormir en tiempo de vigilia, ahora estaba inspirada y le pedía repasar de forma nocturna el tema sobre la familia.

¿Él quería una?

Debía decir que sí, afirmando aquella interrogante; que aunque en el momento no tuviera parentescos consanguíneos no implicaba decir que no esperara algún día llegar a tenerlos. Y si se ponía a pensar en ello, no estaría mal formar una familia y tener descendencia. Huh. ¿En serio?, ¿no estaría siendo muy optimista? Después de todo él - _Haise Sasaki-_ era un investigador ghoul; de todos los trabajos posibles ciertamente podría posicionarse en el ranking como uno de los más peligrosos. Y sin mencionar que era un Quinque con forma humana, era cierto ¿qué podía ofrecer más que una vida de incertidumbre?

Sonrió de forma amarga y se abrazó a la almohada. ¿Era mucho el aspirar a tener una vida normal? Como mínimo, tener una vida con cierto resquicio de estabilidad, ¿eso era pedir mucho? Tal vez sí. Pero en cierto modo, no se explicaba esa añoranza de tener con quien compartir su vida; hasta donde él sabía – _o hasta donde le decían_ \- , no es como que alguien estuviera esperando por él, no había alguien allá fuera buscándole.

No tenía un lugar al que llamar hogar.

Con ese último pensamiento, Haise perdió la conciencia para por fin entregarse a un profundo y tranquilo sueño.

…

Era bastante tarde y junto con Yomo se dirigía en automóvil a un bosque cercano a la ciudad, Aokigahara, donde por lo regular las personas acudían a arrebatarse la vida. Se podría decir que en cierta forma ella sentía que todo y nada había cambiado. Porque aún seguían con su habito de tomar los cuerpos de quienes cometían suicidio, siendo recolectores de cadáveres; y de que seguían con la cafetería, ahora rebautizada como _RE:._ Si claro, todo igual.

« _Que falso suena eso_ » Se dijo a si misma viendo a través de la ventanilla.

Touka sabía bien que inevitablemente podía marcar el transcurso de su vida como "antes de Kaneki" y "después de Kaneki"; aunque era claro que no lo aceptaría en voz alta. Y por mucho que le reclamara al destino traer a aquel chico ghoul solo para volvérselo a llevar, también agradecía el haberlo conocido. ¿Cómo no hacerlo si gracias a él y a Hanami comprendió que la venganza no traía más que dolor? Si Kaneki Ken, hiciste un _no-se-que_ en la mentalidad de Touka. Ella había aprendido a querer de forma desinteresada y querer lo mejor para la otra persona.

Cuántas veces fueron las que se mordía la lengua bebiendo su propia sangre para contenerse de decirle al ahora Haise Sasaki, sobre sus recuerdos, sobre Anteiku… sobre ella.

Cuando le miraba entrar a RE: y pedir un café, muchas de esas experiencias que pasaron juntos hacían una remembranza en su mente. Pero no podía hacer más que simplemente fingir que aquel chico de cabello bicolor solo era un cliente común y corriente, al que solo atendía de forma cordial apenas si cruzando palabras. Touka creía que eso era lo mejor para él, estar vivo y el tener un lugar en el mundo humano; una aspiración que el Kaneki Ken original tenia. Ser un humano normal de nuevo, tener una vida normal.

Cierto era que él ser un investigador ghoul no era realmente lo que se esperaría, pero era más de lo que podía pedir para él. No queria interferir en su vida, por mucho que deseara hacerlo. Ser un ghoul era una dura vida, y desde el comienzo Kaneki no nació como uno ¿no era mejor darle la oportunidad de que el encontrara la felicidad en su mundo de origen? Lo era.

Por mucho que para ella, esa decisión no le hiciera feliz.

…

Un chico de gabardina blanca y pantalones grises entra en una cafetería; esa cuya fama de tener un exquisito café conocía bien por experiencia propia. Se sienta y con una seña ordena un café, negro, sin azúcar. Ël mismo café de siempre. Toma de su bolsillo un libro que le había recomendado " _El Huevo de la Cabra Negra_ ", y empieza a leerlo.

Escucha a la mesera acercarse y dejar la taza frente a él. Sus miradas se cruzan, pero aquella hermosa joven solo asiente con la cabeza y se retira a atender a los demás comensales. A él le parece que ella expresa más con la mirada de lo que uno pensaría.

Cambia su vista de la joven a la mesa frente a él. Deja a un lado el libro, toma la taza con sus dos manos, huele el fragante y seductor aroma del café caliente. Da un pequeño sorbo.

Ah, delicioso.

—Este es un sabor tan familiar, me hace sentir que olvido algo importante.

Entonces Haise Sasaki continúa bebiendo y leyendo a intervalos, mientras que la joven mesera le mira de soslayo desde la barra.

.

.

FIN


End file.
